Danny y Kitty
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Para pirata y Ghost Steve. Danny conforta y salva a Kitty de ser violada por Johnny. Y Kitty le devolvera el favor volviendose su novia.
1. Conforte

Danny y Kitty

 **N/A:**

 **DP © Viacom**

 **Se lo** **dedico** **a pirata** **quien me dijo que ''Danny se merece una buena nena que lo lleve por un mal camino'' y ''Kitty se merece un buen hombre''. Y también a Ghost Steve porque a él le encantaría ver mi historia.**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió luego de que viera el capítulo de Danny Phantom llamado "Afortunados en el amor'' juntos con otros fics de Danny x Kitty en inglés. Y como mi mente de shipper estaba activa no tarde mucho en escribir esto.**

 **Voy a hacer más fics de este y espero muchos reviews. Incluso hare fics de Danny x Kitty, Ember, Desiree y Spectra, Lincoln x Ember y Kitty y Lynn x Johnny 13.**

 **Corregí mi historia ''Hermanas'' ortográficamente y también lo hare con mi historia ''Solos tu y yo'' y espero también más reviews (Y Shadowmaster91, puede también haber incesto sea entre o no de la misma sangre)**

 **La trama sé que para ustedes parecerá una copia de fics de Danny y Kitty en inglés en donde Kitty ya no soporta que Johnny coquetee con otras chicas y rompe a llorar, pero Danny viene y la conforta y se enamora de ella (como cuando poseyó a Paulina). Pero Johnny interviene obligando disculpar a su novia y luego violándola pero Danny la salva de Johnny y se vuelve oficialmente su novia, pero descuiden esta versión que no es una copia, les gustara.**

 **Esta historia por lo visto tendrá unos cuantos capítulos así que… Disfrútenla mientras puedan, jeje.**

 **Así que sin más comencemos:**

Capítulo 1: Conforte

Danny se encontraba volando de noche por ahí, en su forma fantasma. Parecía una noche tranquila y bella, creyendo que no había fantasmas, hasta que despertó su sentido fantasma y se fue volando para saber que ocurría.

Aterrizo en medio de un callejón oscuro, escuchó a alguien llorando. Se acercó a la oscuridad para saber que era… o quien era. Desde la oscuridad el fantasma peliblanco, reconocía una voz femenina muy particular y logro distinguir de entre las sombras pelo verde y ropa roja. Era…

Kitty.- decía Danny acercándose a ella.

Kitty logro escuchar la voz del adolescente y se secó las lágrimas.

-Hola Danny.- le decía con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-Kitty, ¿ Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntaba.

-Pues… Vi a Johnny coqueteando con otras y… ¡ya no lo soporto!- le decía la peli verde con furia.

Danny suspiro por oír eso. ¿Por qué Johnny habría de perseguir a otras chicas cuando ya tenía a una gran chica?

Pero en un instante Danny reacciono y pensó simplemente:

- _Yo solo creo que Kitty es genial es todo.-_ En ese momento comenzó a recordar cuando ella poseyó a Paulina solo para causarle celos, pero para el… Aprovecho y gozo cada momento, todo el tiempo para pasarlo con ella, para él solito y no con Paulina. Cuando este supo que la chica que le gustaba era Kitty ''disfrazada'' se dio cuenta de que no era la belleza de Paulina que lo enamoro de ella. Era la belleza de Kitty y era más atractiva de lo que Paulina era. ¿Y porque Johnny habría de haber perseguido a otras chicas cuando ya tenía una muy bella ahí?

-Shhh Shhh, está bien Kitty. Todo está bien.- le decía Danny a Kitty consoladoramente y le tocaba el hombro y la abrazaba. Ella no pudo más y sollozo en el pecho del fantasma peliblanco-Déjalo salir, respira…- le decía Manny suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda y ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se sentaba allí con ella.- ¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntaba Danny suavemente.

-Creo que si.-le respondía Kitty.

-Estoy aquí para ti Kitty.- le dedico una sonrisa a Kitty.

-Gracias.- le decía Kitty.

-No hay de que.-le dijo Danny

Dicho esto Danny le dio un beso suave y cálido en la frente a la fantasma peli verde causando una sensación de sorpresa y sonrojo en las mejillas.

- _¿El… me beso?-_ pensaba ella decepcionada, pero ella… Ella no podía negar y evitar de lo cálida y cómoda que se sentía en el cuerpo del fantasma peli blanco.- _Creo que me podría quedar aquí un rato._ \- pensaba ella con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se le crecía un rubor en sus mejillas verdes y acostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Danny.

Danny empezó a sentir el calor del cuerpo de la fantasma verde y se ruborizo demasiado. A lo que Danny le pregunto suavemente:

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo es que… Eres muy cálido.- le decía con una sonrisa.

-Eso sorprendente, yo siendo un elemental de hielo y…- le decía nerviosamente. Y desde ahí ella se separó del peliblanco, se le acerco a su cara sonriendo, lo agarro de las mejillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy fuerte que le dejo marcado su labial rojo.

-Uh….- decía el perdido en ese beso.

-Adiós Danny y gracias.- decía ella seductoramente y yéndose dejando a Danny con una sonrisa atolondrada.

-De nada… Adiós…- decía el con su sonrisa atolondrada.

Y dicho esto ellos se fueron a sus hogares, sin que nadie supiera lo que paso.

Continuara…

 **El siguiente capítulo va a ser en que Johnny quiere que Kitty se disculpe con él, pero ella no quiere y Johnny la obligara por las malas. Pero Danny viene y la salva y oficialmente será su preciosa novia fantasma.**

 **Espero que les guste mi siguiente capítulo. No me tardare mucho en escribirlos. Solo necesitare algo de inspiración y calma.**

 **Así que nos vemos.**


	2. Violacion y salvacion

Danny y Kitty

 **N/A:**

 **DP** **© Viacom**

 **Este capítulo tendrá temas de violación así que discreción, jejeje.**

 **Y también quiero dedicarle esto a pirata que no sé qué le pasa que primero le gusten mis historias y luego me odia. Ten más respeto conmigo. Y no soy una perra envidiosa y no tengo una hermana zorra, tengo un hermano y es bebe. Que falta de respeto.**

 **Así que sin más comencemos:**

Capítulo 2: Violación y salvación

Danny se encontraba volando por la zona fantasma pensando en cómo hizo sentir mejor a Kitty hace unos días. Pero de repente su alegría fue interrumpida por…

- **¡Vamos bebe perdóname!** \- suplicaba Johnny quien agarraba a Kitty del brazo de una forma brusca.

- **¡No, nunca!** \- decía la peli verde queriendo liberarse de su brazo. Al parecer Kitty parecía estar siendo violada… Por Johnny 13.

Danny vio aquella escena con una ira que no sabía de donde le venía. ¿Cómo se atrevía el a propasarse con ella? Una cosa era que pelearan pero otra cosa era llevar todo al límite. A él no le importaba si fuese su enemiga, era una dama, había que respetarla. A lo que Danny intervino con furia.

- **¡Atrás 13!** \- decía Danny con furia.

- **¡Danny!** \- decía Kitty alegre.

- **¡Tú no te metas!** \- le decía Johnny- **¡SOMBRA, A EL!** \- le ordenaba Johnny a su sombra para que atacara.

Y desde ahí comenzó su batalla. Danny huía de la sombra pero siempre respondía sus ataques. Pero Danny le lanzo un rayo azul a esa figura oscura congelándola y dejándola caer al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos como un vaso de vidrio. Pero Johnny se subió a su moto y lo intento atacar lanzándole rayos verdes que salían desde la luz de su vehículo. A pesar de que Johnny lo intentase atacar al final Danny uso su lamento fantasmagórico para que él se cayera de su motocicleta y explotara. Pero… También hizo que lo golpeara la explosión cayéndose inconsciente tras pegarse con una roca.

-¡Eso te enseñara niño!- decía Johnny recuperándose del golpe

- **¡DANNY!** \- gritaba Kitty con tristeza agarrando el cuerpo inconsciente del peliblanco.

-¿Dónde está tu héroe ahora?- decía Johnny burlonamente.

-No…- susurraba Kitty tristemente casi rompiendo a llorar.

Pero antes de que Johnny se llevase a Kitty, Danny se levantó recuperándose del golpe, lanzándole un rayo al motociclista.

-No he acabado.- decía Danny recuperándose de su golpe.

-¿Pero qué?- decía Johnny confundido e impactado.

Entonces Kitty aprovecho la oportunidad para patear a Johnny en la entre pierna, causándole mucho dolor, haciendo que se retorciera en el piso de dolor y se cayera de esa plataforma.

-Al fin…- decía Kitty sabiendo que se había liberado de Johnny y que nunca volvería. Corría hacia Danny que estaba gravemente lastimado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le decía la peli verde preocupada.

-Creo que sí. No te preocupes. Duele un poco pero se me pasara mañana.- decía Danny un poco adolorido.

-Mejor te llevo a mi casa.- le decía Kitty agarrándolo y lo ponía en su espalda como una mochila.

-Nunca fui a tu casa.- le decía el peli blanco.

-Claro que no. Ahora ven.- le decía Kitty volando, llevando a Danny cargado en su espalda y llevándolo a su hogar.

Continuara…

 **El siguiente capítulo de mi historia Danny x Kitty será el final.**

 **Pero antes de dejar de escribir quiero solamente dejar algo en claro:**

 **No me maten fans de Danny x Sam por hacer esto. No es que yo odie a la pareja, simplemente la tengo en el último lugar y prefiero más las historias de Danny enamorado de las fantasmas (Desiree, Spectra, Kitty y Ember).**

 **Espero reviews.**


	3. Te amo

Danny y Kitty

 **N/A:**

 **DP** **© Viacom**

 **Aquí está el final de mi historia de amor de Danny y Kitty, hasta ahora jejejeje. Pero no se preocupen hare más fics de este, X-Overs con TLH e incluso songfics (fics basados en canciones de bandas).**

 **También hare fics de Danny enamorado de las fantasmas que mencione en el capítulo anterior (volver a leerlo si se olvidaron (Y también voy a shippear a Danny con Dora en cuanto se me ocurra una historia en la cabeza).**

 **Y le quiero agradecer a Dredd2012 para que siga con este fic y espero muchos reviews en este capítulo.**

 **Así que sin más comencemos:**

Capítulo 3: Te amo 

Luego de la batalla con Johnny, Kitty se llevó a Danny, cargándolo a sus espaldas, a su hogar para ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas. Luego llegaron a una roca con un piso plano con una puerta en frente.

-Aquí vamos.- decía Kitty sacando una llave del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta roja y entrando a su hogar mientras ponía al peliblanco en una cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Danny comenzó a despertarse un poco adolorido por lo de su pelea con Johnny y se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Era un lugar muy bonito para su gusto. Había paredes verdes con una alfombra morada entonando con la perfección de ese lugar junto con una televisora y unas fotos de ella junto con Ember y Spectra.

-Aquí. Ponla en tu estomago.- decía dándole a Danny una bolsa con hielo a lo que él la acepto y se la puso en su panza siseando de dolor por el frio del hielo mientras Kitty se sentaba en su cama junto con él.

-Gracias.-le decía Danny sonriendo.

-De hecho yo te debería agradecer. Tú me salvaste.- le replicaba la peli verde sonriendo también.

-Siempre te ayudare pase lo que pase.- le decía Danny causando que Kitty se sonrojara en las mejillas y se volteara tímidamente evitando contacto visual con él.

-Oye…- le decía Danny.

-¿Si?- le preguntaba Kitty.

-Ten esto.- Danny le dio algo a Kitty y ella lo agarro con sus manos. Ella abrió su mano revelando lo que había en la palma de su mano. Era un diamante de hielo brillante y azul.

-Es… Hermoso…- susurraba ella asombrada.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntaba.

-Si.-le susurraba felizmente y sonrojada como una cereza.

-Creo que me gusta demasiado.- murmuraba el peli blanco.

-¿De veras?- la peli verde escucho y se sorprendió sonrojada por lo que el peli blanco le había dicho.

-Si…- decía el sonrojado.

-Eres muy guapo.- le decía Kitty coquetonamente guiñándole el ojo mientras lo besaba en su mejilla.

-Gracias.- Kitty puso el cristal en su mesa de noche para que no se rompiese y saco la bolsa de hielo del estómago del adolescente peli blanco mientras ella se acurrucaba en su cuerpo y acostaba su cabeza en su hombro derecho.-Y no te preocupes no se romperá tan fácilmente.- decía mientras agarraba la mitad de ese cristal.

-Bueno mi novio puede hacer otro.- decía Kitty con una sonrisa pícara y seductora en su rostro mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos zafiro brillantes a Danny.

- **¡¿QUE?! ¡¿NOVIO?!** \- decía el sobre exaltado y sorprendido por lo que la chica verde le había dicho.

-Si me gustaría ser tu novia- le decía Kitty sonriendo y sonrojándose. Danny pensó profundamente en la propuesta que le hacia la chica verde pero Kitty puso una mirada incomoda y pensó tristemente:

- _Oh no. No siente lo mismo. Fui una gran tonta._ -

Pero Danny, luego de pensarlo, agarro de la barbilla con su mano a la chica peli verde y le dijo:

-Sí, me encantaría ser tu novio.-

-Danny…-

Pero no la dejo hablar, el atrajo la cara verde de la chica a la suya, sus cuerpos se unieron el uno al otro y le sello el beso más romántico en la historia de la Zona Fantasma. Ambos podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos. Kitty sentía como él tenía la piel tan suave y lisa mientras Danny se deleitaba con el pecho de la chica junto con una figura curva y provocativa de una princesa que pondría celosa a cualquier otra chica.

Luego de esas acaricias ellos se dijeron con sinceridad:

-También quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Siempre te he amado desde la vez que poseíste a Paulina. A pesar de que solo me usabas para causar celos a otro yo… Lo aproveche y me gusto pasar tiempo contigo.-dijo Danny con toda la sinceridad posible.

Kitty se conmovía por esas palabras.

-Pero cuando te vi llorando y siendo abusada por Johnny de verdad me gustas, más que enemigos. Y ahora que él se fue y pasado ya es pasado, te juro que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, nunca te abandonare, nos casaremos y te protegeré. Es una promesa.- le juraba Danny.

-Danny…- A Kitty se le salía una lagrima del ojo por esas palabras bellas.- Me haces tan feliz.- Se lanzó a Danny y le dio otro beso tirándose a la cama y los dos se quedaban dormidos abrazados sabiendo que ya era una nueva pareja y lo que el futuro les traería.

FIN


End file.
